


世界上最后一个OMEGA-第十二章

by caomeiweidexiexie



Category: sisiojdsklo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeiweidexiexie/pseuds/caomeiweidexiexie
Summary: 11





	世界上最后一个OMEGA-第十二章

第十二章 发情期

“……”易以谦歪过头瞪大了眼睛看着余湛，似乎不太相信这句话出自他。  
而余湛看着易以谦这个表情，有些不太自在的咳了声，讥讽说：“怎么？那天吻得你下.身起反应的事情，别以为我不知道，你自己舒服了爽了就把我甩开，就这种无耻的行为！还想我原谅你啊！”  
“……”易以谦有些尴尬，原来被余湛发现了，那天还以为自己掩饰的很好，甩下一句话就仓皇而逃，竟没想到余湛居然知道！这么一想，感觉有些无地自容，脸倏地一红。  
“喂，你别装死啊！你要是不把我亲的舒服了，我就——唔！”余湛话没说完，就被易以谦突然转过来，整个人爬在余湛的身上，继而伸出手捧起余湛的脸，嘴对嘴吻了上去。  
余湛没料到他这么积极主动，看他平时还很乖的样子，本以为会羞怯一番然后拒绝。  
本来也只是想着逗逗易以谦而已。  
但事已至此，余湛也只有微眯着眼接受着易以谦的热吻，只见他毫无章法的胡乱啃吻，余湛没法只好反客为主张开嘴把他的舌头勾进嘴里慢慢吮吻。  
易以谦似乎被余湛的这个行为吓到，舌头有些不自在的想退回去，却被余湛更激动的用手掌抓了把他丰润的臀部，惊的易以谦甩开余湛的吻把头撇过去，双手直直的撑在余湛的肩膀上，喘着粗气，说：“余湛，你不是有心上人吗？”  
听到这句，余湛顿了顿，眼神瞬间恢复清明，同时也松开了放在易以谦屁股上的手，重新把后背陷入沙发里，睥睨了易以谦一眼，说：“这不关你的事，说几遍了你还要问。”  
“所以，我们不该这么做对不对？”易以谦从余湛身上站了起来，低头望了眼余湛那鼓起来的部位，有些不自然的闪躲开来。  
“啧，你的意思是我不该心里有别人还跟你接吻？可你别忘了，你本身就是我老婆！我们做这些都是合法的！”余湛语气不佳的回道。  
易以谦说：“对，是合法，但是我想我们应该完全心意相通了，再来谈这些。”  
“行，反正我又不是多想跟你接吻，你自己要我原谅你的，搞得好像我逼你似得！”余湛忽地一下从沙发上站了起来，用居高临下的眼神盯着易以谦，而后想转身离去，却被易以谦给叫住了。  
“对了，之前忘记问你件事了。”  
“什么事？”  
易以谦顿了顿才说：“就是你的条漫，那里画的Omega 消失的场景都是真实的？”  
“废话，这不是全世界都知道的事情吗？”余湛想翻白眼，还以为什么事呢，居然问这种白痴问题，索性不理易以谦直接上了二楼。  
易以谦心里想着：五年前他因为休克过去，醒来Omega已经消失了，具体怎么消失的他一直没敢去看，怕看了会感到恐惧跟难过。所以那天看到余湛所画的场景，还震惊不已。  
居然会有这种像科幻电影看到的画面一样，一个活生生的人就在你眼前一点点的消失，身体就像调了透明度一样越来越虚无，直至完全看不见。  
他的Omega妈妈也是这样吧？  
会不会痛呢？  
叹了口气，现在才想这些似乎已经太迟了。  
时间一点一滴的流逝，他能多活五年已经算是命硬，不知要是再被人发现他是Omega ，会不会也像小儿分化成Omega 那样，就被消灭掉。  
过后几天，乔樱的身体慢慢复原，也天天跟余湛腻歪在一起，余湛只在第一天装逼了下，之后都恢复成平时的散漫状态。  
因为那天在送乔樱回家的路上，易以谦早就把余湛的真实性格给抖露出来，所以乔樱当晚醒来后，就叫她的木1丁大大别装优雅贵公子了，弄得余湛红青一阵脸，看的易以谦差点笑了出声。  
乔樱的性格开朗活泼，很容易跟人亲近起来，三人过着挺融洽的生活，就在一周后，乔樱突然提出要认易以谦做妈妈，余湛做爸爸。  
这想法乔樱一说出口，余湛就快被笑死了，用手捂着肚子说：“小樱你别逗了，我才不要当你爸爸，多显老啊！”  
而乔樱一脸认真不像闹着玩的样子，反驳说：“哼！我就要大大做我的爸爸，以谦哥哥做我的妈妈，好不好嘛，以谦哥哥？”  
易以谦低头望着乔樱眨着的大眼睛，一双闪闪发亮代表着希望的双眼，实在难以让人拒绝，虽然易以谦内心想着：为什么我是妈妈啊？  
“余湛，小樱从小是个孤儿，渴望父母的爱，我们就依了她吧。”易以谦小声地凑到余湛耳朵边说。  
喷出的气弄得余湛耳朵痒痒，还忍不住泛红，用手指挠了挠耳垂说：“行…行吧，我就认了你这个调皮的女儿。”  
“我才不调皮呢！爸爸！妈妈！”乔樱撒娇了一下，连忙抱着余湛的胳膊喊着梦寐以求的称谓，三人都笑的很欢乐，就像真正的一家人一样。  
本来这确实是件关爱儿童的善举，可没想到自从认了乔樱做女儿后，她居然管起了易以谦跟余湛的私生活。  
就比如，易以谦跟余湛除了一周会被逼同床一次外，其他基本分房睡，这点就令操心的小女儿乔樱十分不满。  
一鼓作气趁着余湛赶稿之际，把余湛的生活用品都搬到了易以谦的房间内，一系列流程弄得流畅自如，就好像本该如此。  
当晚一家子吃晚饭之际，乔樱哭闹着说：“你们都不一起睡觉觉的，哪有爸爸妈妈不一起睡觉的！呜呜呜！”  
哭的那是惊天动地、惨绝人寰，两人都以手持着筷子，嘴角抽搐的姿势，同意了在一间房睡觉。  
刚同意完，乔樱就笑的如花灿烂，仿佛刚刚满脸泪花的不是本人一样。  
答应归答应，深夜就寝之时，余湛跟易以谦还是有些尴尬，乔樱居然还要来检查他们是否同床共枕。  
“你们不来个晚安吻的吗？”乔樱见床上准备躺着的两人，发出了疑问。  
余湛脸上快要冒汗，双手交叉于胸，气呼呼地说：“你个小丫头怎么懂那么多，是不是老看那些电视剧，不学好！”  
而乔樱听到这句，仿佛受到什么刺激一样，脸色瞬间变暗，低垂眼眸，叹了口气，说：“因为我从小没有爸爸妈妈的陪伴，所以才会看那些电视剧寻找家的感觉，看来是我错了。”  
……  
见乔樱这么一说，一边的易以谦就不忍心了，温柔的说：“小樱，别难过了，快看。”  
听到易以谦这句，乔樱跟余湛都朝他这边看，而后——易以谦在余湛一脸无害的表情下，用柔软的嘴对准他的脸颊“啾”了一下。  
轰的一声！  
余湛脸上迅速变红，并且十分慌乱的说：“你、你亲之前说声会死啊！吓我一跳！”  
而乔樱满意的笑了声，说：“那爸爸妈妈晚安啦！”  
说完便关上了房门，留下易以谦跟余湛一片沉默。  
“这孩子是演技派的吧？刚刚还很难过，走之前笑的什么似得！”余湛气呼呼地说，总觉得被小姑娘摆了一道。  
易以谦则是在床头柜上拿了颗药就着水服下，然后说：“睡吧。”  
说完就把灯关了，转过身子侧躺在一边，而余湛被突然陷入了黑暗中感到有些不满，直接整个人压在易以谦身上，脸凑到他眼前说：“谁准你睡了，刚刚居然偷袭我，你也太狡猾了。”  
易以谦被余湛吓了一跳，用手轻轻拍了拍心脏的位置，借着外面的月光，勉强看到了余湛透澈的眸子正在一眨不眨地看着他，“你不睡觉，难道要听睡前故事？”  
余湛回道：“别逗了…我又不是三岁小孩，反正一报还一报，你接好了。”  
正当易以谦要开口问，什么一报还一报之时，余湛的嘴巴就无声无息地凑了过来，对着易以谦的唇吻了上去，像施了魔法一样，令易以谦动弹不得，被动接受了余湛的亲吻。  
月光下，一片清冷淡色，洒满了人间各方，给熄了灯的屋内留下点点光亮。  
方便给晚上做坏事的人们看到一些暧昧的景象。  
当然，余湛跟易以谦没有做坏事，而是纯粹接吻了一会儿就真的睡着了。  
过后一段时间，余湛跟易以谦都过着表面恩爱夫妻的日常，为了完成乔樱的心愿，基本上——喂饭、掏耳朵、一起买菜等等都做了个遍，除了个别易以谦非常反对的事情未遂外，像一起洗澡这种事情，易以谦就十分抗拒，无奈之下乔樱也就“放过”了他们。  
不过，时间过得越久，孤儿院院长那边一直让乔樱回去，乔樱也对院长很有感情，商量一番后，还是决定让乔樱回去，不过周六周日可以来到余湛家玩。  
其实易以谦有想过领养乔樱，可惜他跟余湛两人还并非真心相爱，在这种感情基础还不稳定的情况下领养，对孩子的成长也会有一定的影响，所以，还是等之后再议。  
周日下午，易以谦就跟余湛把乔樱送回孤儿院，在院长非常热情的欢送下离开。  
余湛回到家后就把自己的生活用品搬回房，易以谦因为要去研究所一趟，就没一起回来。  
晚上易以谦回来，跟余湛恢复了之前那种表面夫妻的状态，两人话都比较少，或者说根本不知道聊些什么，少了乔樱的闹腾，确实比较空虚。  
吃完晚饭后，易以谦有些疲乏，便回房准备洗澡，进到房间后，一看余湛的物品都已经清走了，苦笑了声拿起洗浴用品就去了浴室。  
浴室里面雾气蒙蒙，易以谦全裸着躺在浸满白色泡沫的浴缸水里，洗净一切乏累，露出的肌肤光滑透亮，周围散发着一股香甜的蜜桃味，诱惑至极。  
不过这气味过分强烈，令易以谦心惊不已，算了下日子，确实是要到发情期了，现在全身上下还颤抖着，下.身空虚的xue·口黏黏湿湿，十分需要又cu又大的xing·器来抚慰。  
“唔…”  
易以谦忍着不适，强撑着身体起身擦拭，勉强穿好浴衣，来不及喷仿真Alpha香水便踏出了浴室，心里想着：得赶紧打抑制剂。  
可几乎找遍了抽屉，都没寻到本该放在这里的一排抑制剂，究竟丢到哪里了。  
偏偏这时，刚洗完碗上来，准备把下午忘记拿的剃须刀拿回来的余湛，打开了易以谦的房门。  
“我来拿剃须——”余湛话没说完，便看见易以谦衣不遮体的倒在地板上，粉嫩的身体一片潮红，浴衣下面居然什么都没穿，露出了光溜溜的臀部，那隐蔽之处分外黏湿……  
最主要的是，屋里面满是香甜的蜜桃味，余湛嗅到这气味，眼神一暗，裆部不受控的鼓了起来。  
“不…不要进来…”易以谦沙哑的声音说着苦苦的哀求，但是，那满含欲·望的眸子却一点说服力都没有。


End file.
